Falling
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. Takes place in Season 1.. Ep. "Trust" Different take on episode.. Changed a lot. Krunior, of course!


"Junior, Kris is coming back today and I want you to keep her busy. I need to have a talk with Matt, and I can't have that ex-convict interfering with it," Dani ordered her more carefree brother.

"Dani, you cannot control everything. The way that Matt and Kris interact is, unfortunately, not in the universe of Dani-dom. However, I like Kris, so I'll join you in your insanity," Junior told his sister.

"Okay, well, you drive the Porsche and I'll drive the caddy. Meet you at Raintree,"she called out behind her as she walked out.

Junior arrive about 2 minutes before Dani, and the moment he saw Kris, he stopped dead in his tracks. Those extra two months at La Grange had done her good. She looked great. She almost looked taller to him. Her hair had grown a little bit and was pulled back. She was sporting a new look on her face, a look that said: _Don't screw with me, I've been more places than you've learned in your geography class._

He snapped out of his Kris-induced daze and picked a wild daisy from a little patch of weeds in from of the barn. He walked smoothly up to her and handed her the flower, saying, "Look who's back. You look better than ever."

"Thanks," Kris said accepting the flower, only being polite. She looked him up and down. He was in a signature Junior "bad rich boy outfit" that consisted of a leather jacket, covering a dark blue polo and black jeans.

A few minutes later Dani pulled up. She got out and handed Matt his jean jacket, which he had left in her car about two weeks ago. She'd meant to give it to him earlier, but this timing turned out to be impeccable.

"We were just gonna go down to Ray's and grab a bite to eat, Kris. Would you like to join us?" Junior asked her.

"Uh, you know, I'm actually pretty tired," Kris replied. She turned away from the three, looking off into the distance. She thought for a moment and realized they were trying to be nice, inviting her to lunch. "Actually, on second thought, I'll go," she said.

"Great," Dani and Matt said together.

"Yes, absolutely wonderful," Junior said charmingly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You wanna drive?"

"Hell yeah," Kris said enthusiastically. She wasn't going to miss a chance to drive a Porsche, even if it _was_ only to get in her pants.

Junior opened the door for her and closed it, lingering on the rim for just a moment as Kris buckled her seatbelt. Dani and Matt had already sped off and Junior and Kris were left in the dust of the Escalade. They sat there for a few moments before Junior broke the silence that had settles in between them.

"Hey. You wanna tell me why you changed your mind so fast?" Junior asked her, turning to face her. They hadn't driven off yet, and he assumed that meant she wanted to talk in some way.

"Well, I guess I just realized that you guys were inviting me to lunch because you wanted to try to be friends with me. I don't know, that was what crossed my mind, and I didn't want to feel guilty if I actually found out it was true. Once you get to know me, you'll find out I'm pretty selfish," Kris told him, looking down and then out at the road ahead of them.

"No, you're not. The reason you decided to go was because you didn't want to hurt us. We're about the only people around here who've taken an interest in you, and you didn't wanna screw it up. I get it," Junior said.

"How did you-"

"Because, believe it or not, I know you a little better than you think I do. You're a lot like me. I may seem like a spoiled rich kid, but, you know, once _you_ get to know _me_, you'll find that I'm a pretty generous and selfless person, Kris. And I can just tell that you're a lot like me," Junior said, his dark, chestnut eyes boring into hers.

She couldn't believe it. This guy had known her a little over two months and he got her pinned down. He knew exactly what kind of person she was. No person she had ever known had been able to guess her personality so well.

She saw his gaze shift down to her lips and she didn't resist when he leaned in slowly and brushed her lips with his. She allowed it to happen. She let it happen because, even though she didn't want to admit it, she was falling for him. She was falling for him hard. He had so many layers, and was so different than any other guy she'd ever known.

His lips pulled away from hers for a brief second before she went to his lips and met them in a little less gentle kiss. She pulled away from him and neither said anything as she started the car and drove off. They drove in silence for a few minutes before it was broken.

"Hey, you wanna take a left up here?" Junior asked Kris. Based on their almost-make-out session before they'd left, he thought maybe the Meadow wasn't the worst idea in the world.

"I thought that Ray's was on Olivera," Kris told him, giving him a confused look.

"We can afford to take a little detour, can't we?" Junior asked her, smiling and wagging his eyebrows.

She laughed and he led her to a beautiful spot on the side of the road. It had a sign near a big oak tree that said, "The Meadow." She wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen here, but she was actually in the mood for a surprise right now.

He turned toward her, and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump. She turned to him and he leaned in kissing her for the third time that day. This time the kiss went deeper, her tongue creeping into his mouth.

She lifted herself off of the small seat and went up over the stick-shift, jumping into Junior's lap. He groaned from surprise and pleasure, and hugged her abdomen to his chest, pressing her against him as they continued to kiss. She moaned as he rubbed her lower back softly, and turned so that she was straddling his lap.

He pulled up her shirt and took it off of her as she unbuttoned his jacket and threw it in the backseat. She pulled up his shirt and took it off of him, this time putting it next to them in the drivers seat. She reached next to him and found the reclining lever. She pulled it and the seat abruptly fell back, causing her to fall on him roughly. They laughed and got into a comfortable position.

Kris unbuttoned and unzipped Junior's pants and tore them down, leaving them pooled at their feet on the floor of the car. She stopped kissing him for a moment and Junior took this as an opportunity to kiss other parts of her body. He made an invisible line of kissed from under her ear to the very bottom of her neck. He then returned to her mouth, breathing minty freshness into it before kissing her again.

She pulled down his boxers and he couldn't help but remember that he had thought this would just be making out. He didn't think she would let it go farther, but she did. As he entered her, he couldn't help but feel that he was falling for her. He'd never done this with any girl before feeling the way that he did right now. He felt exhilaration and happiness. Head over heels, he was falling for her. The one thing he didn't know was that she was doing the exact same thing for him.


End file.
